In assembly and adjustment of an imaging lens, wavefront aberration is calculated by measuring a wavefront transmitted through a lens, and an amount of adjustment of the imaging lens is calculated on the basis of the calculated wavefront aberration.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an inspection device for performing wavefront measurement of an optical system to be inspected using a transmission pattern mask. In the inspection device, light fluxes corresponding to respective viewing angles at which the wavefront measurement is performed are simultaneously incident on the optical system to be inspected, using the transmission pattern mask. Then, using a Shack-Hartmann sensor as a wavefront sensor, the Shack-Hartmann sensor is arranged for each visual field, and the wavefront measurement of each visual field is performed. The Shack-Hartmann sensor includes a lens array for splitting and focusing a light flux, and an imaging element for imaging focused spots, and calculates wavefront aberration, on the basis of the arrangement of the focused spots imaged by the imaging element. By arranging the Shack-Hartmann sensor for each visual field as described above, it is possible to simultaneously calculate the wavefront aberration of the optical system to be inspected in a plurality of visual fields.